Neighbors
by pandacookienom
Summary: The Stevens family of 6 moves in from America next to the Watson-Holmes family. James Stevens realizes that he may have a small...no, forget that, giant crush on Hamish. As their mutual crushes grow, they realize that things might stand in the way. Like Colin Anderson. Parentlock, Johnlock, and Hamish x OC. Oh and Parent...Anderson?
1. Chapter 1

Eleven year old Hamish Watson-Holmes looked at the moving van outside the window.

"Daddy, someone's moving in."

John walked up to his son.

"Hopefully it's not another international criminal." He said, glancing at Sherlock.

"Papa, come here. Deduce them." Hamish said, pulling his father off of the couch.

"Fine. Family of six, four kids, all aged between 6 to 13. Three pets. Moving into...next door, actually. Alright, going back to my mind palace now." Sherlock said quickly, returning to the couch.

"Can I go outside?" Hamish asked.

"Not right now, it's starting to rain...maybe tomorrow." John said, and walked back into the kitchen.

Hamish ran upstairs and watched the family get out of the car.

A little girl holding hands with a boy who looked a bit younger than Hamish got out of the car.

Just as another girl was getting out of car, "Hamish! Dinner!"

The girl looked up, into the now empty window.

When Hamish came back, she was gone.

"I'm going out to get more milk. Hamish, do you need anything? Oh, and where's Papa?" John said.

"Upstairs, doing an expirement. Can I come with you?" Hamish asked.

"Sure, get your coat."

.,.,.,.

"No! Mommy, stop!" A little girl ran right past John, knocking into Hamish and making him drop one of the bags, and then got caught by her mother.

"Rose! It's okay! Come on, let's go home and play with your sister." She said, with an American accent. Then the mother turned to John and Hamish.

"I'm sorry, she has a fear of thunder. I hope she didn't break anything..." She helped Hamish pick up the groceries.

"I'm sorry." Rose said, hugging Hamish.

Hamish laughed, and so did John.

"I think you just moved in next door. My husband, Sherlock, and I live in 221B. This is my son, Hamish." John said, smiling at the woman.

Hamish waved. "Hi!"

"I'm Shelly, my husband Alexander and I did just move here from Maryland! We have two girls and two boys, you can come over for lunch tomorrow if you'd like!" Shelly smiled, and Rose pulled on her hand.

"Mommy. I wanna go home now." She said, frowning.

Shelly picked her daughter up and said goodbye to John and Hamish, before walking off.

Hamish looked at John.

"Can we go to their house for lunch? Please, Daddy?" He asked.

"We'll see what Papa says."  
.,.,.,.

_Ding dong._

"Mom, somebody's here!" Sherlock heard a voice yell from inside.

Shelly opened the door and grinned.

"Hey! Come on in, I'm making lunch right now. Kids! This is Hamish, Mr. Sherlock, and Mr. John. They're our new neighbors."

A little boy with Rose on his shoulders ran in.

"I'm David. Hi-ow! Rose!" Rose yanked on his hair.

"Go to Dad!" She yelled, and David laughed, running upstairs.

The house was bright, with yellow walls and light blue carpeting. There were pictures of all four kids on the walls, in different colored frames.

"Trisha! Go get your brother, and say hello to our guests!" Shelly called.

An older girl in a pirate outfit ran in.

"I'm not Trisha, Mommy! I'm Bloody Bella, remember? The scariest pirate of the seven seas! Arr! Oh, and...which brother?" She asked.

Shelly pointed upstairs and Trisha nodded and ran up, yelling "JAMES! COME DOWN HERE BY THE ORDER OF BLOODY BELLA!"

In a few minutes, a boy who looked about Hamish's age came down, with a book under his arm.

"James, this is Mr. Sherlock, Mr. John, and Hamish. They live next door." Shelly said.

James nodded. "Hi." He said quietly.

Then he turned to his mother. "Mom, can you tell Trisha-" "I'm NOT TRISHA!" Came a yell from another room.

"Tell her not to play with her sword in my room. She almost ripped Thorin's map..." He said, holding his book tighter.

"I will, sweetheart. Where's Dad?"

"Upstairs, trying to make something explode." James started to walk away, but Hamish followed.

"You like Lord of the Rings?" Hamish asked, grabbing his arm.

"Um, y-yeah." James said shyly.

"I love Lord of the Rings!" Hamish exclaimed.

James smiled. "I have a bunch of stuff from the books, wanna see?"

"Yes!" Hamish said, and they ran upstairs.

And given the approval, Sherlock followed, excited to blow things up.

**There's gonna be some Jamish in the next couple chapters...should I call it that? Jamish? or Hames? I don't know...anyway, there's also gonna be some timeskips and when they go to school...let's just say Anderson has kids...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh look. It's the freak's kid and his American friend. Are you two off to go eat McDonald's and drink beer with his family? Isn't that what they do in America?" Travis Anderson taunted, pushing Hamish.

"Go away." Hamish said, frowning at Travis.

"Shut up, loser. I wasn't talking to you." He said, glaring at James.

"Come on." Hamish said to his friend, beggining to head away from school.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Travis yelled, throwing a punch at the little Watson-Holmes.

"Leave him alone!" James cried, running to Hamish.

"What did you say?" Travis asked slowly, turning to James.

"I...I told you to leave my best friend alone." He said, hesitiantly.

"That's it! You nerds don't tell ME what to do!" Travis yelled.  
.,.,.,.

Ding dong.

"David, sweetie, could you get that? I'm helping Rose." Shelly said, putting a pink bandage on the little girl's knee.

"James! What happened?!" David yelled.

"Sh-shut up. Where's Mom?" James said. Hamish's arm was wrapped around his shoulders, due to a swollen ankle.

"MOM! JAMES SAID A MEAN WORD!" Dvid screamed, running inside.

"James, why-oh my god! What happened to you two?! Hurry, come on in!" Shelly said frantically, helping the injured boys get inside the flat.

Sitting them down at the kitchen table, she assessed the damage.

"Bloody nose, black eye, twisted ankle-oh, my boys. Trisha!" Shelly called her oldest daughter, who ran downstairs.

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening as she noticed her brother and friend.

"Go next door and get Sherlock and John. Hurry, please. Thanks, hon." Her mother said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hamish. H-Hamish." James forced himself to say.

His throat ached, his sleeve was sticky with blood, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Yeah..." Hamish answered wearily.

"Are you okay?" James asked, being shushed by Shelly.

"Don't talk, you'll tire yourselves out. Oh, goodness..." She sighed, bandaging a deep cut on Hamish's arm.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"I brought them!" Trisha yelled proudly, following a frazzled John and Sherlock into the room.

"No. Hamish, oh my god. James." John said, running over to check the wounds.

Sherlock stood there, with a blank expression.

But that expression twisted into anger.

"I will find who did this to you, and who ever it was, they are going to-"

"Sherlock! Calm down!" John ordered, looking intently at the angle of James's knee.

Ding dong. Pause. Ding dong. Pause. Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding-

Sherlock threw the door open. "What?!"

A girl with flowing pink hair in a blue and yellow dress who looked Hamish's age stared at him.

"Wait, James lives here, right?" She asked, not recognizing the detective.

"Maybe. Why do you need to know?"

"I need to see if he and his friend are okay! JAMES!" She yelled into the house.

Sherlock moved out of the way, and she ran inside.

She gasped upon seeing James and Hamish.

"Hi, Becca." Shelly greeted, hugging the girl.

"You guys! He really hurt you! But don't worry, I got him back by stealing his notebook!" Becca said, her grin showing triumph while her eyes showed concern.

"Who? Who did this to them?" John stood up and looked at Becca.

She suddenly gasped excitedly.

"You're John Watson! Me and my brothers loooooove your blog! But mostly me!" She yelled, hugging the doctor.

He looked at her, awaiting an answer.

"OH! Right, the kid who did that! Travis Anderson. He was the one who beat them up. I got lucky, he didn't hit me too hard when I took his notebook. I outran him!" Becca laughed, her face only happy at the last sentence.

"What do you mean, too hard?" John asked slowly.

"Oh, um..." Becca stared at her feet.

"Where did he hit you?" John asked, squatting down so he was eye level with Becca.

"Here." She said, touching the back of her head and immeadiatley wincing.

"Turn." John instructed.

When she did, he gently moved the layers of her hair out of the way.

What he found wasn't pretty.

Her hot pink hair was stained with bright red blood.

Becca swung her feet and pulled on the bandages around her head.

She was in the chairs outside the principal's office, with Hamish.

James and Travis hadn't arrived yet.

"You think we'll get in trouble for this?" Hamish asked in a small voice.

"No. Anderson is an idiot." Becca giggled. "Sorry. I don't like being mean."

James came down the hallway and sat down next to Hamish.

"Hi guys. My dad's coming. Who's coming for you?" James asked, glancing at Hamish. "Sherlock or John?"

Hamish smiled.

"Sherlock. He insisted. I think he knows something Daddy doesn't. How about you, Becca?"

Becca stared at her feet.

"Oh. Uh, Mrs. Walker. She's coming."

"Who?" James asked.

"She's...the one who runs the orphanage. You know, the one a few blocks down."

Hamish's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"James, I brought you your book, it's in the car! Hamish! How's my little hobbit doin'?" Alexander said, ruffling his neighbor's hair.

"Good." Hamish giggled.

Just then Sherlock turned the corner.

"Alexander! You should come to our flat tonight, I'm in the process of a really...explosive expirement."

Alexnder smiled. "Sure! Soon as we're done here. Where's your parents, Becca?"

Becca just forced a smile.

"Rebecca, dear! Oh, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" A short, round, dark haired woman came and gave Becca a hug.

"This must be your mom." Alexander said, about to be stopped by Sherlock, but to no avail.

"Oh, no dear, I'm her...foster mother, I suppose."

"Oh. Okay." Alexander said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

So while Hamish and James listened to Beca gush and Alexander made plans with Sherlock to make a couch explode, a man and his son came in.

"Yes, we'll need PLENTY of gasoline-Anderson!" Sherlock said in disgust.

"Oh, hello Freak. This your son?" Anderson asked, nodding towards Hamish.

"Why the h-why would you care?" Sherlock asked, catching the word before it left his mouth.

"Because he's uglier than you." Anderson smirked, and Travis laughed.

"Hey, my Dad was in the army!" Hamish stood up, even though he caught Becca frantically shaking her head.

"Oh, Molly and Lestrade AND John now? And you say Donovan scrubs MY floors..." Anderson said, laughing.

Becca looked offended, and Hamish looked confused.

Becca stood up.

"Excuse me, sir. But your son hurt me pretty badly-" She said, gesturing to the bloody bandages, "-and my mother and I have decided not to press charges. But that could change, if we decide that I really am hurt badly enough."

That shut Anderson up, and he sat down.

Travis began to say something to Hamish, but his dad smacked him on the back of his head.

The door to the office opened.

"Your confrence begins now."  
.,.,.,.

"My son did absolutely nothing to these children! They hurt him, they're lying! Look at his father, he's Sherlock Holmes! If anyone knows how to lie, it's him!" Anderson said, pointing accusingly at Sherlock.

"Calm down. Mr. Watson-Holmes, is there anything Hamish might have done to instigate Travis to defend himself? That goes for James and Rebecca as well."

"Of course not. Does he look like he could hurt someone? By the way, you can clearly see that these three are injured, and Travis is not."

There ws a knock.

"Can I speak to Rebecca, please?" The receptionist asked.

Becca looked at Hamish and James.

"There you go, dear." Mrs. Walker nudged Becca, and she left.

"That's bloody insane!" Anderson screamed.

Mrs. Walker gasped and her hands flew to Becca's ears.

"You can't suspend him for two weeks!"

The principal ignored him.

"You're free to go." He said to James, Becca, and Hamish.

"No! Come back here, this isn't finished!" Anderson yelled, and Sherlock shut the door on him.

Becca giggled at this, and so did the boys.  
.,..,.,.

"Hey, John. It's Shelly. We're planning on flying back to America for a bit, we were wondering if you'd like to join us? No, just us and Becca. Camping, yeah."

The Stevens children waited around the corner, listening in to the phone call.

"Really? Great! Call me back. Bye!"

Shelly smiled.

"I know you're there."

There was an explosion of laugter as four children plus Alexander ran into the bedroom.

"What did he say? Is Hamish coming?" James asked.

Trisha pouted. "How come I can't bring a friend?"

"Can we go to Disney World?" David asked excitedly.

"Marshmallows! Can we cook marshmallows at America?" Rose yelled.

"Wait, how many tents are we going to need?" Alexander asked.

Shelly picked up their cat, Piggy, and stared at her family.

"Guys! Be quiet!" James yelled.

"Okay. Yes, he's coming, Hamish is your friend, no, we're going camping, yes, and figure it out." Shelly said, hopping off of the bed and lifting David up.

James and Trisha ran down the hall to pack, and Rose took Alexander's hand.  
.,.,.,.


	3. Chapter 3

"ROSE! Give it BACK!" Trisha screamed, chasing her sister around the car.

"David. STOP. NO!" Becca pushed the little boy who was trying to pull her hair.

"Oh my gosh I LOVE THAT PART!" Hamish yelled to James, enthusiastically.

Shelly pressed her hand to her forehead.

"How are we supposed to survive _four_ hours like this?"

Alexander smiled.  
.,.,.

"Okay, so we have the rental car-"

"You mean the bus?" Trisha asked, holding Piggy.

"Wait, I thought we were flying-" James was interrupted by his father.

"Change of plans,we're going camping near by-" Alex was cut off by his wife.

"It's not a bus, sweetheart. It's just...large. Anyway. We have the food, the tents, everyone has their sleeping bags and things...alright, we can go! Everybody in the car!" Shelly called through the flat.

Minute One

"I really like Marina and the Diamonds."

Hamish looked at Becca with a bit of confusion.

"I think I've heard of her."

James nodded, and Trisha rolled her eyes.

.,.,.,.,.

Hour One

"Bored. Bored."

"Sherlock." John said, turned in his seat to play cards with Trisha.

"Bored. BORED."

"Sherlock." John warned.

"BORED!"

Rose jumped, grabbing Trisha's arm and knocking over the cards.

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

"Find something to do! Teach Rose how to deduce things, talk to somebody, watch Lord of the Rings with the sixth graders for all I care! JUST DO SOMETHING!"

Sherlock turned around to pout.

Hour Three  
"Haha! No he didn't!" Becca laughed.  
"Yes he did!" Trisha insisted, laughing as well, "I asked him, ahaha, I asked- I...hahaha...-I was like 'Excuse me, but I think that's mine.'"

Becca and Trisha dissolved into giggles, getting an annoyed glance from David, and a smile from Hamish.

"Mommy. I'm hungry." Rose stated, taking David's arm.

"Oh-" Becca stopped for a second, gasping from laughter, "Us t-too." She said, wiping tears out of her eyes as she hiccuped and glanced at Trisha.

Trisha was still laughing, and at such a high level that she fell onto the floor, which of course sent both girls into hysteria again.

Hour Three and a Half

The families munched on burgers, chips, and chicken as they drove.

"Okay, your turn." Becca said to James.

"You will marryyyyyyyy-" Becca froze and grinned at James and looked at the paper tey were playing M.A.S.H on.

"Well? Who?" James askede impatiently.

Becca giggled. "You'll marry Hamish!"

James proceeded to stutter and blush profusley but Hamish just laughed.

Becca smiled and shrugged. "I always did think you made a cute couple." She proceeded to take one of Trisha's chips.

"Excuse me, but I th-think that's mine!" Trisha screamed, sending herself and Becca howling with laughter again.

"Really? You told that story?" James asked, attempting sarcasm, but nearly laughing at the thought of it.

Trisha shakily nodded.  
.,.,.,.

Hour Four

"WE'RE HERE!"  
.,.,.,.

"Okay. Shelly, take this tent. I'll make the other tent. You two brought your own tent, right?" Alexander asked John.

John nodded.

"Sherlock, can you go start putting this up? Shelly needs some help with the bags."

Sherlock groaned, but went over to set up the tent.

"Guys! Look, there's a lake!" Becca yelled to her friends, sending Hamish and James running over.

"Ooh, you think we could go swimming?" Hamish asked excitedly, looking down the steep hill leading to the narrow beach.

"Maybe." James shrugged.

"AGH!" Sherlock yelled in frustration, after misplacing a pole causing the entire tent to collapse on him.

Hamish, James, Becca, and David erupted in laughter.

Trisha giggled, throwing a marshmallow at Rose.

"Sherlock!" John quickly made his way to his husband.

"Are you alright?"

Sherlock angrily pushed the cloth of the tent off of his face.

"Fine, thanks." He spat sarcastically, going to the picnic table to sulk.

Everyone was in their tents, Alexander with David, Hamish, and James, Shelly with Becca, Trisha and Rose, and Sherlock and John in their own tent.

"Hamish." James nudged his friend awake.

"Mmm?" Hamish groaned.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Go."

"Come with me."

"Fine." Hamish sighed, getting up and leaving the tent.

As they were crossing the grass, they heard rustling and footsteps.

"James." Hamish whispered. James grabbed Hamish's arm protectively.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of them.

All three screamed, and soon Shelly and Rose were outside.

"What's going on, guys?" Shelly asked tiredly.

"We were going to the bathroom, and Becca popped out of nowhere!" Hamish said.

"No I didn't! I left my pillow on the table and I was getting it! They scared me!"

"Okay. Becca, get your pillow and go back to bed, sweetie. Boys, bathroom and right back." Shelly retreated into the tent, hand in hand with Rose.

"Ja-ames." Hamish whispered.

"I'm coming."

They could barely see each other in the darkness.

"Hamish! Where are you?"

"Here! Take my hand so I know where you are."

James was glad it was dark so that Hamish couldn't see him blush.

Hamish was just glad he had an excuse to hold his hand.  
.,.,.,.,.


End file.
